Gianna Motta
is a character in Story of World (TV series) and Story of World: The Shining Tower. A Lovely-type idol using brown as her theme colour, she represents chocolate. Her full name is Giovanna Motta, but she is called "Gianna" for short. Gianna has a pale complexion and hazel eyes to differentitate hers from Matteo's. Her long, black hair is worn in low braided twin-tails tied with pale pink ribbons. Her bangs are mostly brushed towards the right. She wears a pair of 3D brown heart earrings that have the letter G written on them. During Spring & Summer, she wears a pale pink, frilly long sleeved blouse with lace detail. A brown strap is on each sleeve, and at the middle of her chest is a light pink and brown striped ribbon with a layer of white frilly fabric beneath it. This is paired with a pink checkered skirt with ruffled petticoat, white knee socks with ruffled cuff, and dark brown lace up booties. For Autumn & Winter, she switches to an outfit composed of a white long sleeved top that is worn to expose light pink fabric at the middle of the chest, which is surrounded by brown frills. This is paired with a matching brown pleated skirt, pale pink stockings, and pink ballerina flats. Despite her soft appearance, she is shown to be fairly sarcastic, cynical, and prideful. She isn't afraid to speak her mind and is fairly rude due to a lack of social skills, and she can be foul-mouthed and easily provoked. However, Gianna shows kindness towards her friends and is extremely loyal, willing to fight tooth and nail to protect those she holds close. Gianna wants to treat everyone kindly but because of her broken family and lack of parental figures in her life she has a hard time coping and lashes out at others - but will quickly apologise upon realising what she did. Family *Giuseppe Motta - Father *Valentina Motta - Mother Love Interest Matteo Zappa: Gianna has a crush on him but he seems unaware of this. Matteo was also once thought to be dating a girl at some point in the series. The episode later reveals that it was just an misunderstanding. Main Friends *Maria Hautbois *Rin Achterberg *Reni Kirschbaum Her Teammates (Other than Maria) *Francine Alves *Calista Martinez *Serafina Nuno *Isabella Hernandez Someone Else *Christine ter Avest *Verena Ott *Charlene *J-Z *Beata Oskarsson *Stefanie Dalsgaard *Sofija Kovačić *Ludmiła Stanislawski *Her zodiac sign is Libra. *Special skills: singing and cooking *Hobbies: Eating, fanning herself, reading, and writing stories *In her report card, "Do not be selfish" is usually written. *People's first impression of Gianna is "the soft yet spoiled girl". *She becomes quite nicer and less intimidating after Season 1. *The first thing Gianna does in morning is cleaning her bed. It's a habit from when she was a child. *Between sleep and meals, she prefers meals. *Good at science and home economics, but bad at social studies. *She seems to be the opposite Maria because of these reasons: **Gianna is arrogant and quiet, Maria is cheerful and well-mannered. **Gianna gets embarassed easily, Maria often doesn't get embarassed. **Gianna is unfriendly and hates strangers, Maria is sociable and admires everyone (even strangers). *Gianna and Reni have a lot in common. They are shy and hostile, while their respective counterpart are energetic and outgoing. *Her weakness is being cold. *When Gianna was a child, she used to take ballet class. *One bad thing is that Gianna dislikes it when a traveler talks to her and arrogantly assume that she should speak with her strong confidence to them. Category:Characters Category:Story of World (TV Series) characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Latin Category:Lovely Idols Category:Magical girl Category:Latin idols